Monster Box Build Guide
In Monster Box 100 upgrades are available for stickman and 99 for enemies, so it is important to build them properly as the only way to reset them is to reset everything. Below is a few choices for builds. Stickman Builds Boxer The instant kill melee #60 in AT damage, 40 in AT % bonus (1830 dmg) *+ Extreme damage. *- Monsters have a maximum of 1050 LP, overkill may occur. *- Can only deal with one monster at a time. The Ranged assassin #1 in Range attack, 99 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 20 in Range, 79 in Half life attack. *+ Helps reduce monster LP. Splasher #60 in Range attack, 40 in AT% bonus, 0 in Range (180 dmg, .226 dps*Mpx) *+ Great close range splash damage. Jack of all trades #30 in AT damage, 30 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 20 in Range. #30 in AT damage, 40 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range. #10 in AT damage, 40 in range attack, 30 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range, 10 HLA%. *+ Decent damage. *- Not so good at dealing with mobs. Ranger #40 Range attack, 20% AT bonus, 40 in Range (mid-range, 80 dmg, 1.26 dmg*Mpx) #32 Range attack, 12% AT bonus, 56 in Range (high-range, 51 dmg, 1.40 dmg*Mpx) #20 Range attack, 0% AT bonus, 80 in Range (extreme-range, 20 dmg, 1.02 dmg*Mpx) *+ Great range for splash damage. *+ More effective at high revival rates. *- Less powerful on single enemies. Packer #9 in AT damage, 76 Range Attack, 15 Range (low range) #9 in AT damage, 66 Range Attack, 25 Range (mid-low range) #9 in AT damage, 56 Range Attack, 35 Range (mid-range) *+Balanced build Gladiator Wavelengh #9 in AT damage, 41 in Range, 50 in Range Attack (High Range) #9 in AT damage, 35 in Range, 56 in Range Attack (Mid-Range) *+ Attacks whole screen *+ Amazing for groups *+ Hits every monster on ground if on side wall *- Not very strong on solo enemies *- Can only attack one side Enemy Builds Green Gel head Perpetual farming (100,000 gold per wave, 1.10 MLP, 2500 monsters per wave) *40 gold drop *150 spawned *94% revive chance High gold (25,000 gold per wave, 0.27 MLP, 500 monsters per wave) *50 gold drop *250 spawned *50% revive chance Infinite monsters (26,000 gold per wave, 1.30 MLP, 26,000 monsters per wave) *1 gold drop *520 per spawning *98% revival chance Max gold (351,000 gold per wave, 4.03 MLP, 13,000 monsters per wave) *27 gold drop *260 per spawning *98% revival Max LP (350,000 gold per wave, 4.06 MLP, 14,000 monsters per wave) *25 gold drop *280 per spawning *98% revival 50 minute gold rush *50 gold drop *20 per spawning *100% revival Insta Kill 1 gold drop 1010 per spawning 0% revival Yellow Box Snake Max gold (156,066 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1406 monsters per wave) *111 gold drop *370 per spawning *280% bound Max LP (155,610 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1482 monsters per wave) *105 gold drop *390 per spawning *280% bound Infinite monsters (9,240 gold per wave, 0.46 MLP, 3080 monsters per wave) *3 gold drop *560 per spawning *450% bound